Ascent to the Throne
by Hittocere
Summary: Taking place after the end of the Anime. Abel is in Seth's palace to accept a life altering offer. To become the Prince of the New Human Empire. Will Abel be able to go through with it? Discontinued.
1. Hopefully Not the Same

**Ascent to Throne**- prelude/summary

Summery- Taking place after the end of the Anime. Abel is in Seth's palace to accept a life altering offer. To become the Prince of the New Human Empire. Will Abel be able to go through with it? Or will he let his past connections to Kain and the first inter-racial war between the Methuselah, Terrains, and the Crusniks get in the way? Not to mention how will he explain it to his boss Cardinal Caterena? Read on and find out if Abel can actually Ascend to the Throne.

PS. Prelude is a slight spoiler to the end of the series. Reviews are very nice, try to leave some for me, 'cause I know I make mistakes and I need help fixing them. I actually prefer using some of the terms from the Japanese version of the Anime, so don't be to shocked when you see Kain, Rosenkreuz Orden (Rose and Thorn Order in English if I recall correctly), or something. Arigatou- _Hittocere_

* * *

Prelude-**Hopefully Not the Same**

The fight with Kain had not left him in a particularly good mood. He was sore, irritable, and he had infused too much with the Nanomachines. Seth had gotten to him just in time. People had started to investigate what happened at the little church when she flew him away in one of her airships. He was pronounced dead to the world, killed in the battle against the Rosenkreuz Orden. Dietrich Von Logingrin was found dead across the room from the fallen Priest. A small smile finally appeared on his lips.

"At least we got one of them. Kain will be next, right Seth?" he asked still recovering from going 100 Crusnik. The little girl nodded, she was smiling too.

"I hated Dietrich, it almost makes me want to thank Kain," she laughed holding her older brothers hand as he lie on the huge bed. He had slowly re-grown his legs after Kain had blown them off with his lance. He nodded, he was kind of happy about it too. Mainly because of the Sexual Harassment that Dietrich had done against Esther.

"Sadly, I kind of do too. Although most of that stuff was probably Kain's idea first not Dietrich's. Kain… I wonder what freakish misery he's going through now," he thought aloud. Seth looked at him surprised since he wasn't totally enraged by the mention of Kain's name anymore.

"Abel… We both know that answer. He's not. The Kain we knew is dead, his body is just an empty shell manipulated by the nanomachines. He's probably watching us along side Lilith now, don't you think?" Seth asked. Abel looked away from her to the sky outside the windows of the palace.

"Perhaps… just perhaps Seth," he answered softly. The two them said silent prayers and Seth left to check her Empire. Abel sat there for a while his head pounding, all these thoughts were giving him a headache. He fell asleep quietly, listening to light rain beat against the window with its soft presence. Seth's double looked on his piece with a slight bit of hope. It seemed like he would be back to his full self in no time, even faster than a Methuselah. She bowed slightly, and left for her duties. It would be a long week.

* * *

This was one of my distractions from Rise of the Nightlords. Oh and just to put this out it the open, I don't really consider Kain evil, at least not the real Kain as I show in the other Fic. However Kain is manipulated by his own nanomachines, and his empty shell makes a good villian. So plot wise and such, what do you think? 


	2. Acceptance

**1. **Acceptance 

Pride, it was one of the most degusting things he had ever felt. It sickened him to remember what he had done because he had that crippling emotion, he had brought on enough sins to burden his soul for all eternity. He could clearly remember the things that had brought him the most pain, making him damn near a walking corpse in a sense. Cain's betrayal, Lilth's death, Seth and his own naïveness thinking that just sending 'him' through the earth's atmosphere from space would be enough.

"Oniisan, are you ready?" the young empress asked sitting across from him thinking almost the exact same things. Lost in thought Abel allowed the memories to flood his mind. He had to be sure of his decision, for it would be a near permanent mistake it done and regretted. He sat there allowing the recent memories to gather. The ones of him and the now queen of Albion traveling about, with or without their favorite stone companion Father Tres.

"Esther is now the Queen of Albion, the Ax is doomed with Francesco involved, and I am believed dead by all but Father Tres and Lady Caterena. Not to mention Cain's destruction has come to haunt us again, Seth I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Abel answered finally. Seth smiled, Abel had finally accepted her offer, or at least he was going to announced as her brother to her 'children'. Although it complicated things it would be far less lonely, and far less dangerous to have them both in one country.

"Good, I'll inform Mirka. You'll have to lie low for a while, so I can finish the paper work. You should probably go dismiss yourself from the Ax while your waiting. Also make sure you see Esther, she did watch Cain---" Seth stopped, her own eyes were starting to tear at the thought, "well you know I suppose…" She hated talking about that, it made her only more frustrated that Cain had lived through their first attempt.

"A while? Just enough time to walk to Rome and back.." Abel smirked, he enjoyed toying with his little sister. After all he hadn't gotten to do it at all in the past 800 years. She had been too busy to look for him, running an empire was tedious work. She pouted and gave her a joking face, and activated the nanomachines in his blood. His raven wings spread wide, a wonder he didn't break anything, he left into the night silently heading for Rome. Seth was smiling again as she headed for her throne room where Mirka was awaiting her. Seeing her empress the Methuselah noblewoman bowed graciously.

"Mirka, he is ready. Prepare the court while I finally finish the paper work. He'll return for the ceremony, in the meanwhile I'll start spreading the rumors of his existence. I leave the court in your capable hands," Seth informed her going off towards her room to get her last full night of sleep. Mirka smiled, she knew she had the easy task in this situation. Her little empress was going to be extremely busy.

* * *

Abel felt good as he drifted lazily towards Rome, he knew better than to fly in the city. That would be suicidal even for a Crusnik. He wondered how Caterena would take the news, she had never really been told that Seth was Abel's younger sister. He had chosen not to relay that piece of information for his own safety at that point, but now he was going to quit the Ax to join her. Hopefully she wouldn't send Hugue or Tres after him. That thought scared him.

He sighed watching the town lights like fireflies below, a deep warm glow was coming from the other side of the horizon waiting for him, Rome.


	3. Was it all an Act?

2. Was it All an Act?

Esther was appalled, she had suspected something when the Empress of the New Human Empire asked her to call her just Seth. To find out that she was Abel's younger sister was not so far fetched… Seth was just as kind and if not as persistent as her older brother, though an even better actor. She was shocked she hadn't figured it out without the elegant letter in front of her.

Seth had indeed written her a letter, it was asking how much she knew about Abel in the first part. The next part instructed her to return to Rome and see Caterena relevantly soon, that Abel would be going there to resign from the Ax. The last part explained why, Esther felt her mouth drop. Her kind Father Nightroad was to be the Prince of the New Human Empire? It was almost a laughable concept. Seth however figuring she would be doubted sent Abel's glasses in the letter, and saying that it was no trick.

"Queen Esther?" the young count across the room questioned. Esther's face was bright pink after reading the thing through twice. She secured the letter inside her desk sitting down to avoid falling.

"It's nothing Sir… Nothing at all, I just have to go to Rome for my decommissioning as an Ax agent. I had hoped that this was all a joke, but this is too strange to prove otherwise," Esther answered pointing at Seth's letter, "The empress notified me that her brother will be joining her in running the empire. Although I wasn't prepared for that…" She shook her head at the Earl of Memphis , he was utterly confused now. His empress had a brother?

"No, the Empress has never said anything about having a brother… Why would she hide that from her children?" the young earl was even more confused then she gave him credit for. She went to go get the letter back out again.

"I think I can understand why neither of them chose to tell us until now, Seth and her brother… we know both of them. I swear they are the most talented actors I've ever met," Esther said amused at his confusion, "Well Ion I have to head off to Rome or I might miss Father Nightroad." She threw some of her things in a suitcase and pulled out her old Ax uniform. Ion saw the look of sadness as she hugged her habit.

"Why would you miss him? I mean he does work there… unless," Ion looked at her shocked and wide eyed, "no… he's-" Esther nodded blushing at the thought, she would have to get used to that too now. Was nothing ever destined to stay the same?

"Are you going to come with Ion? Or are you just going to return to the empire and wait there?" Esther asked finishing her packing. Ion stared out her window trying to decide.

"I'll return to the empire, please travel safely Esther," Ion replied heading out. Esther sighed, 'this could get lonely…' she thought as she took her bags down where she ran into someone on accident. The man turned around slowly raising a brow looking at her questioningly.

"Lady Esther… Where are you going?" the young man asked looking at her bags. It was Virgil Walsh, leader of the Ghetto Methuselah under Albion. His long blonde hair reminded her constantly of Father Hugue, and she had accidently called him Hugue more than once.

"To Rome, I have to resign from the Ax. I also wish to say good bye to a dear friend who is in the same boat for similar reasons… Can you watch over Albion during my absence along Mary?" Esther answered truthfully. Virgil nodded and took her bags, he wasn't about to let the Queen carry her own bags with in his sight. He noticed that the young earl was gone too.

"I shall do so Lady Esther, take care on your trip. Please don't hesitate to call," he joked putting her luggage in her car. She smiled and nodded. Several minutes later she was speeding out the driveway towards the royal airship. She knew Abel would beat her there, he always did. He was always around, he had just chosen to be late most of the time to add to the disguise of the klutz. Now she wondered…

'Do I even really know Father Nightroad? I mean if the whole time he was acting did I ever really talk to him really. Or was it all some grand act, some way to hide himself as a character in this mass plot. I must know.' Esther thought to herself as the car drove along smoothly. She twirled a finger in her hair and tried to think of that first day she had met him. It had been dark and gloomy as she had driven him back to the church.

He had been absolutely starved, which she realized that was probably because of his 'Crusnik' side. She had seen it few times, but it was terrifying to see him in. He had been so kind, and he had rescued her so many times… Sure he had acted like a giant klutz, but a loveable one. She would never forget any of the times she had traveled with him, never. They each had their own humorous detail brought upon by the klutziness of Abel and or Tres' inability to relate to certain situations.

She smiled, 'that's right, he's no longer going to be Father Nightroad. He's going to be Abel, the Prince of the New Human Empire. I wonder if I'm invited to the crowning…' Esther thought as she exited the vehicle to board her personal airship. All she could see was Abel's smiling face from that first mission. He was mouthing the words, 'I am on your side.'


	4. Milk, Tea, and More Than Four Dinars

3. Milk, Tea, and More Than Four Dinars

Abel glided down slowly landing outside the city cautiously. He didn't need to remember where he had 'accidentally misplaced' his ID this time. There would be little acting from now on he decided. He made his way into the city fairly easily, many of the teashops were open and for once he wasn't flat broke. Seth had gotten him a little bit of money before he left. So instead of his usual four dinars he had easily four hundred. He smiled weakly at his past issues with the currency and walked towards his favorite teashop.

The shop was right across from the Vatican buildings. He could even see the building where Cardinal Caterena's office was. Had it not been on the other side he would have seen her as well. The waitress there had served him on numerous accounts, she also knew many of the other Ax members that he had often come in with. It was a quiet little shop, there was always one of those warm homey feelings radiating off it. He smiled and sat down at the counter. His usual waitress approached quickly.

"Let me guess Father, Milk… Tea… and Thirteen sugars?" she recited from memory. He nodded with his goofy grin handing her enough to pay for the tea. She smiled and went off to fetch it for him. Then Abel heard a crackle over his Ax headpiece.

"_Father Nightroad, where are you?_" it was Sister Kate. She had a slight bit of hesitation in her voice, after all everyone still thought he was dead. Now that she knew she was apparently looking for him. He pulled the earpiece towards his ear as she also added a message from the Cardinal.

"Sister Kate, tell her I'll be there in a few minutes. I just stopped for some tea first," Abel replied to her frantic searching. There was a gasp at the other end, as she whispered "_I don't believe it…_"She stopped and signed off the channel to report to the Cardinal.

"Here you go Father, looks like you won't get much of a break… Well enjoy your Tea," the waitress said walking into the back room for her break. Abel smiled and sipped the sugary concoction gratefully. It was a very soothing drink to him, although his fellow fathers thought other wise.

It didn't take him more than ten minutes to drink it. So he left a generous tip for the waitress and left for the Cardinal's office slowly. He was going to be early anyways… He always was, he usually was stalling to make up for his perfect sense of time drilled into his being by his former role years ago. After he had stopped dwelling so much in his depression his sense of time had come back. (After all, do really need to know the time constantly for 800 years while standing over a corpse and mourning?)

As he thought about it one last false misplacement of his Id couldn't hurt. It was always fun to see the guards' expression as he pulled all sorts of stuff out of his pockets. All the time knowing where his Id was. He had only lost it once, the thing was right now he didn't have it, or his gun for that matter. Kain had destroyed his Id with his last attack which Caterena wasn't aware of, and his gun was probably lost in the Ghetto beneath Albion somewhere…

Either way it meant some entertainment until Caterena sent Tres to get him at the gate. So he headed over and smiled innocently. He wondered which guards were on duty today anyways, its not like he hadn't done this to all them already. As he walked up both of the guards sighed, they knew what was coming

"Father, I'm going to need to see your Id," one them said. Abel smiled and started his routine dig through his pockets. This was going to be good, he had more stuff than usual to mess around with.


	5. Childlike Innocence

4. Childlike Innocence

Caterena finished with Kate when the communication buzzed in, from the Empire of all places. On the hologram was a little girl dressed in elegant robes, even better than Caterena's. She was smiling and looked around the room before she spoke.

"Hello!" she waved to Caterena. Caterena raised a brow and waved back before speaking herself.

"Hello. Who are you? Do you know who exactly your speaking too?" Caterena asked very politely. The little girl nodded, her smile dimmed a little but she was still cheery nonetheless.

"Abel should be there in Rome by now. After all he has something very important to tell you, so please listen carefully to him," the little girl told her, it was as if Caterena was speaking to someone far older than her. As if the girl was like Abel…

"You aren't just some average little girl are you? How do you know Father Nightroad's in Rome, I just received that report from one of my subordinates," Caterena inquired. The little girl smiled, she shook her head and looked at the door expectantly.

"I'm just your average pretty girl that happened to be checking the communicators tonight. He should be here soon, he'll tell you himself. Bye Cardinal Caterena, I hope you don't get to mad at me," the little girl signed off the channel after she waved goodbye. Caterena was baffled, she walked over to the window only to see the silver haired priest rummaging around in his pockets again. The biggest smile spread across his face. She knew something was up when she saw that smile. She got up reaching for her monocle cloth on the other side of the desk.

"Lost your ID again Abel? No matter… I was going to go for a walk anyways…" Caterena said to herself almost laughing as she left her office, Gunslinger waited outside and followed her down to the front entrance, "he's with me. Come on Nightroad you have some explaining to do…" Caterena motioned for him to follow her back towards the gardens with Gunslinger trailing behind. He was her bodyguard for the night since Havel was doing his confession serving tonight to Wordsworth. Abel was due to go to but decided against it for that night.

"Lady Caterena… I know I do, has Seth contacted you already?" Abel asked following her towards the fountain. Gunslinger had left them now. He had been called by the professor for some reason or another. He didn't interrupt Abel and Caterena though.

"Is she a very friendly little girl with short black hair and innocent looking green eyes?" Caterena asked, Abel nodded imagining what exactly Seth had probably done. He snickered at the thought of her acting like the innocent tea seller to Caterena. That was Seth, she never used her name unless he was there, nor did she act her age. The Vatican gardens were deserted, not even a lone raven was there to listen to their conversation.

"I'm sorry Caterena, but I have to resign from the Ax," Abel informed her sadly, "I took Seth's offer, to join her in the Empire." Caterena could feel the tears at the edges of her eyes forming. She looked like she had been caught off guard, Abel felt guilty about it too.

"Who exactly is Seth, Abel?" Caterena asked seriously. He looked around to make sure the place actually was deserted. She understood his need for discretion, after all she knew he had many secrets about his past he had chosen not to reveal to her. Most of which she didn't mind , but to quit Ax to join that little girl… An explanation would be required if she ever wanted to sleep at night. After all, he had made her a promise, and he was keeping it.

"Seth is Augusta Varadica of the New Human Empire, my younger sister. I had hoped to serve the Vatican at least until you retired from service, but Kain…" Abel explained. Caterena nodded and pressed the hidden speaker on her robes.

"Father Tres, please fetch me the resignation forms for the Ax and Priesthood," Caterena ordered coolly. Gunslinger's reply was a quick positive and he was on his way back towards her office. She let one small tear escape her, but no more. Instead she smiled, and pulled some of her bangs out of her face.

"I'm sorry, I know our department's small but I didn't have any other choice at this point. Lady Caterena, are you alright?" Abel asked looking as she pointed her face towards the sky. There was something blocking one of the twin moons, it must have been an airship she figured because it passed quickly.

"I'll be fine, I'll just have to do some recruiting," Caterena gave a visible wince. Abel laughed, he knew why she disliked recruiting. It was impossible to find anyone to replace a valuable agent like a Crusnik.

"I'll try and see if I can send some talent your way. Oh and if Cardinal Medici gets out of line you can always come visit!" Abel thought excitedly. Caterena smiled, it was a very thoughtful idea, "you can visit even if he's not. Just don't think as me as gone forever, I'll help with anything I can Lady Caterena." She almost let out a sigh, here was her good old friend calling her 'Lady' when he was about named the crowned prince of the Methuselah Empire.

"Abel, that… would be nice. So when do you leave Prince Varadica?" Caterena teased. Abel smiled. She was taking it surprisingly well. He shook his head, and looked away for a second.

"Seth's making the arrangements, apparently I take the title as soon as Seth let's me know when she's ready on that end… I don't want you to tell the others, it's embarrassing to be royalty after all the time of pretending to be a klutz. Now I have to practice walking the way I used too," Abel thought grimly. Gunslinger returned, he looked at Abel with an android eye then at Caterena who was on the verge of snickering now at the thought.

"Duchess of Milan, report from… Sister Esther Blanchet/Queen of Albion. Father Nightroad, the Professor wishes to know if you plan on doing confession tonight," Gunslinger handed the report to Caterena as he waited for Abel's reply. Abel looked at Caterena, she was back to her normal 'boss' self. The Woman of Steel, and rightly so with that composure.

"Negative Father Tres, I can't confess tonight. Though tomorrow evening would be grand," Abel replied sending the android off. Caterena looked at him with all the seriousness she could muster. Then she let a small laugh escape. Abel was a goof, and only time would prove otherwise to her.

"Esther is on her way to resign from her Ax duties, she also asks if you're here yet. Funny how everything always seems to happen at once," Caterena joked looking at Abel who nodded in agreement.

"Why is it that I always pick the worst times…" Abel sighed looking at the twin moons in frustration. It would be so easy to just abandon everything and take this new role, but everything is always so much harder than it seems… Abel thought about the day he had met Esther, it had been another one of those days that he starved and only had four dinars. She had fixed portage and bread for him, and then he had gone and insulted her cooking. Then he had absent-mindedly reminded her of the Bishop's death, he had been cruel to remind her of her foster mother.

"Abel, don't worry about the past… It's not something people think about today, it's the present we should be concerned with. Like what ever my brother's up to scheming right now," Caterena sighed, her elder brother Francesco was a main reason why they had a hard time making treaties to begin with, "I hope you can forgive the rest of us here for—" Abel looked at her seriously cutting her off.

"I could never blame the Vatican for Cardinal Medici's stupidity… that much is for certain. Seth probably has encountered the same problem under her own circumstances, even the Orden that Kain runs must have a few people that don't entirely agree. However… Sometimes those people are the reason hundreds of others are alive. Those people who refuse to side with the majority, the people like Lilith. You, me, Seth, Esther, Hugue, if not for Lilith none of us would be alive or the way we are now. Even Kain was a factor to make people like us stand up for the common people," Abel was dead serious, she could feel his silliness slowly slipping away. It would be as if he had never worked for the Vatican. Though he would never forget what he had seen and felt with the Vatican.

"Abel, I suppose I'll never fully understand what you've gone through. I hope you'll continue to keep us all pointed in the right direction, the same direction that… Lilith, wasn't it? Started for us. You and Seth both," Caterena said nodding, looking at her friend's expression go bashful.

"I… I wouldn't be a very good leader, judging from what happened when all the Nightlord siblings were in the Orden. But I think Lilith would laugh at me right now, she would want Seth and me to stop Kain," he thought aloud, Caterena listened quietly. She was curious what else Abel had kept hidden in his ten years of service to the AX Department. He stopped talking, she watched him stand up gracefully and then turn to help her up like a gentleman. She took his hand and smiled as she made her way back to her office, she had a lot of dismissal paperwork to fill out. She was going to miss him, he was one of the best and most loyal people she knew. Somehow she figured he would always be her best friend. Even if he always caused her the most trouble.


	6. Return to the Vatican

5. Return to the Vatican

Seth had slept well the night before, she knew it would be one of the last until Abel was safely the crowned prince of the New Human Empire. She had most of the paperwork already filled out for just that reason. All she need was a little time to spread the rumors that he was alive and her brother plus a few signatures and some dismissals from certain offices.

Abel had the hard job, getting decommissioned only to be re-commissioned somewhere else with even more attention. The main reason she had given him a while was so he could say goodbye and so he could practice not acting like a total klutz. If he made even one klutzy move here it could jeopardize the whole ceremony and she couldn't afford to let that happen. She had already measured him for his prince attire as well.

"Empress, is it true?" the young earl asked after entering her room. Seth had called him in anyways. Seth knocked over a bunch of papers looking for something.

"Is what true Ion?" she didn't have a clue what he was talking about, she was too infuriated with her missing papers, "well out with it Ion, I do have something for you to do once I find those damn papers." She was almost lost behind the paper work at this point.

"Is it true that the Priest Father Abel Nightroad of the Ax is your brother? I was with Lady Esther when she opened the letter…" Ion explained watching the young empress scramble through the endless piles of paperwork.

"Abel? Yes, he's my older brother. Something wrong Ion?" she asked looking back at the earl's mouth dropped at her words, "its not like he really is like that Ion, he just acts like a feather brain. Not that you can imagine this, but he used to be a trigger happy commander with no regards for life whatsoever." Ion's mouth dropped farther as his grandmother walked in, she had caught the last bit and pulled his jaw up.

"Ion, don't be rude. The Duchess of Kiev is here to see you Empress, should I inform her you're busy?" Mirka asked. Seth paused she looked at the papers and then at the two Fortunas standing on the edge of her island of paperwork. She pouted and turned to face them, she smiled.

"Mirka send her in," the Duchess left on her command leaving her surprised grandson with Seth, "Ion, you are to escort the Queen of Albion to Crowning in about a month, she should be in Rome currently with my brother. Astharoche, come in!" The small empress said cheery, "I need you to escort my brother and the Cardinal Caterena Sforza to the empire, mainly the Cardinal… So you will be traveling to the Vatican with Ion, I should like to express that tagalongs are approved of. Oh and Asta, don't kill Abel on the way back."

"Understood Empress. Earl, we should be going now if we want to catch them," Asta added leaving the empress' chamber quickly to prepare for the mission. She didn't have to ask who the empress' brother was. She had a feeling in her gut it was Nightroad, she had remembered something about her mission in Venice recently that had struck her as odd.

Nightroad had a hole through his back and torso during carnival, something a normal Terrain would have died from. Also the Cardinal had said he had fallen in Albion, but she had a feeling it wasn't true. She had felt him nearby a few days ago, and she always knew where her tovarish was. He hadn't stopped by so she figured he was playing dead to hide from someone.

"Understood, Earl hurry up or we'll be late," Asta snapped at Ion. She walked out quickly with the young earl on her heels. She knew that they'd miss their chance to leave if she didn't.

"Good, now I can find that last paper. The blood chart's my next stop after this…" Seth sighed, this was tedious. Although it would be well worth the hassle once Abel returned.

The sun was just coming into the room from behind the heavy curtains. The Vatican had been busy non-stop since about six am. Abel was wide awake, he was listening to the thud of Tres' boots, Kate's messages, and then the gentle running footsteps towards his door. These particular ones belonged to a certain bashful red head who ran into Tres then tripped down the hall to his door. He couldn't help but smile as Esther opened the door painting madly.

"You…" she panted, "You weren't planning on leaving without explaining yourself, were you Prince Varadica?" Esther said mockingly, Abel laughed hearty as she shut the door. He should have known Seth would tell everyone…

"No I wasn't, not like a certain queen," he joked back, Esther giggled knowing exactly what he was referring too. "So how are you your Majesty?" He said in his old silly manner, she laughed and sat down on the edge of his cot.

"Alive and well, unlike a certain Priest that made everyone think he was dead after his 'revival'. Then he goes and doesn't tell anyone he's okay!" she pouted her bright blue eyes awaiting his defensive story this time. He never failed at that. He put his hands up in defense and she poked him square in the chest.

"Well it's good to see you. I presume it was Seth who notified you as well?" he asked seriously now. She nodded awaiting for him to continue, "let me guess, Ion knows now and went back to the Empire after you left. Knowing his luck he's about to arrive soon with Astharoche to escort you and Lady Caterena to the coronation or something…"

"Now that you mention it Father Nightroad…" a voice from the hall said in surprise, Astharoche and Ion looked at him with priceless expressions. Abel smiled, he knew Seth too well.

"Quicker than I thought, sorry I couldn't say anything Asta. You know how strange it was to see someone try an assassination plot against my little sister," Abel looked at the duchess with a feather brained expression then looked at Ion who stood carelessly behind.

"I understand Tovarish, Ion why don't you deliver her majesty's message to the Cardinal and Her Majesty of Albion," Asta nudged him. Abel looked curious as Ion looked at Esther.

"Her Majesty Augusta Varadica, or Seth, formally invites you to the Prince's-" he said pointing at Abel, "-crowning in the Empire." Abel looked slightly annoyed, and decided to pout.

"Figures Seth would basically send out invites," Abel complained. Esther giggled, "not you too Esther… I thought the only one I would have to endure would be Seth." She laughed and looked over at him with a 'why wouldn't I be there?' look. All together it was priceless. Abel stood up and offered a hand to Esther to help her off the stiff mattress.

"I guess we need to find Lady Caterena don't we?" Esther smiled; it almost made Abel blush because it was so cute.

"Please no…" Abel didn't have to think hard to know Caterena would harass him about it in front of them. In private maybe not, but she did have a public appearance as the Woman of Steel to keep up. After Ion and Esther drug him down there Caterena let out a laugh and said she wouldn't miss it.

"Really Abel, I thought you'd be more excited to see your friends going to your crowning," Caterena replied seeing his pouty face. He looked at her like a puppy dog without a toy. She knew it was an act too, just like her teasing.

"Lady Caterena, you really don't have to go," Abel replied as Asta looked at him funny, "Asta, it doesn't matter if who I am, she will always be Lady Caterena." Esther looked at this with humor and laughed as Tres entered the room in a tux or something odd. Everyone was looking at the oddly dressed android, Caterena managed to hide a snicker as Havel popped into the room.

"What's this?" Havel asked looking at Tres then the rest of the odd group, "ahh Abel, I mean Father Nightroad… nice to see you. Are you feeling any better than last we saw you, after all you were looking ready to be six feet under."

"Well if you can count being alive and coherent as better than yes," Abel laughed, "Of course, it's good to see you too." Abel cheerily replied cheeks red with embarrassment. After a couple of rounds of spontanious laughter with the others he slipped out of the room to the gardens again, slipping under the stonehenge to a place known only by one other. Paperwork in hand, he proceeded to fill out the tedious guide.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, I just noticed this was actually done and waiting to be posted. If somethings wrong send me a message.


End file.
